Not Even Malfoy's Deserve Angels
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: Draco recieves a letter from Hermione, an invitation to a late birthday party. Imagine his shock to walk into the Three Broomsticks and find it filled to the brim with Aurors. / Rated T for now, will change to M.
1. Prologue: Birthday Surprise

**Not even Malfoy's deserve angels. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned that happens to belong to someone else.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Draco Malfoy, <strong>_

_Hi. -Insert incredibly awkward pause in which I use to glance at my nails.- How've you been? Yeah, this is probably the point in which you are wondering why I'm writing you. As you should be. But, I remembered earlier today that tomorrow is your birthday! Happy Birthday, Draco! Now, down the real reason I'm writing you. _

_I can't explain in a letter, but I really need to talk to you. And yes, you should find this strange, we haven't talked in, what over a year now? Can't say I'm pleased about that, I really do miss you terribly! But you know how our "jobs" keep us apart. Though the result of last week, you know- the day Harry finally killed Voldemort, should change things, don't you agree? _

_Well enough of this ramblings, yes meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday at one, alright? Little belated birthday celebration. _

_Alright, I have to go, Ron's coming upstairs and he would lose his head if he saw me writing to you- again. Right. Well. Bye._

_With love and other fluffy feelings,_

_**Hermione Granger. **_

_PS- Don't harm the owl, he's a bit jumpy. Just push him outside- GENTLY. Do not fling him, or I will hurt you. _

Draco stared in shock at the letter, reading it over for the third time. It'd been fourteen months now, he supposed. Fourteen long, long months, and she has the gall to send him a little friendly letter like she used to, with little smiley faces all over. And he couldn't help the grin that plastered his face.

"Who's that letter from?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. He turned from the window to see the girl laying naked in his bed, Pansy.

"My mother," Draco lied smoothly.

"What does that bi- what does she want?" Pansy amended her slip even though he knew exactly what she was going to say, and she knew it too.

"She wanted to know how I was, and I quote, "if I was still with the bimbo Parkinson,"" Draco said, in a dull bored tone.

Pansy glared, "She did not! Let me see it!" She demanded, her soft hands reaching for his letter that was not, in fact, his mother insulting his girlfriend, but his ex-girlfriend that no one knew that he had dated.

"No, it has personal things in it and I'd rather you not touch my mail." Draco growled, putting the letter in his trousers pocket. Pansy rolled her eyes and stalked from the room, stark naked.

Their relationship was turning sour, Draco noted. It had started out passionate and hot and just amazing, but it had dwindled quickly. Now all that was left was a quick shag before bed and days upon days of fighting.

It wasn't even the loving banter, he just wanted her gone, out of his life. In all truth, he felt like she wasn't right for him, even though she was most like him. She even used him like he used her.

Draco sighed and pulled the letter out again, his heart clenching as he read the familiar neat scrawl of Hermione Granger. He never thought he'd see it again. After they'd agreed that her being a member of the Order of the Phoenix and him being a Death Eater would make a relationship nearly impossible they stopped writing, stopped using those muggle phones to talk, just cut all ties. For a little over a year.

And now the war was over, they could have another chance, they could be together.

Of course, Draco felt _entirely _stupid and honestly, fooled like a little schoolgirl, when he walked straight into a Auror party, all of them grinning down at him in glee.

"Draco Malfoy, accused and proven Death Eater, you are now being arrested by the Ministry of Magic and taken into custody by none other than me, Hermione Granger." He heard a cheerful voice say as he was grabbed by the two identical Weasley's and held in place as the source of the cheerful and familiar voice. There she stood, hands on hips and wild grin on her face. She looked like a kid in a candy shop.

And though he had just been arrested, and taken into custody by his ex-girlfriend who he hadn't had a decent conversation with in over a year and whom also led him into said arresting all he could do was smirk and say, "you've always been a clever, yet cheeky little girl, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's very short, but this is just the prologe! It's bound to be short and not very informational at all! I assure you, the normal chapters will be of acceptable length. Well anyway, my first Harry Potter fic in a while. Yay. I've been reading up, so if anyone seems OOC, believe me, It's completely intentional! **

**Read, Review, Enjoy! **


	2. Day One: Mudblood tease

**Not Even Malfoy's Deserve Angels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned that belongs to someone other than me! **

* * *

><p>A drip of the faucet, a creak of the stairs, and flicker of the light. It was all relatively expected in a dark, dreary basement.<p>

He'd been down there for three days, hadn't had a bite of food for two, and hadn't seen sunlight since he'd been knocked out by a certain Ron Weasley after he'd made a joke about Hermione's womanly figure one to many times.

He still had a large bruise on the side of his head, and it was throbbing. Draco's stormy grey eyes yet again searched the basement for an escape, but there were no windows, only the small fluorescent light bulb above the creaky staircase. He had no idea where the water was dripping from, but he suspected a leaky pipe. He hadn't slept, not at all, and it was visible. He had dark bags under his eyes and his vision would glaze over when he tried to focus on something.

He refused to sleep, though. He knew they were waiting for him to sleep, so they could poke and prod him without the dark wizard attempting to kill them, or worse; escape. He would not give them that satisfaction. He'd gone weeks without sleep, and he'd do it again, if that meant not spilling his secrets.

And so he sat, determinedly staring around the room, looking for an escape. Hours later he could still not locate an exit. He began contemplating how badly a small little nap could hurt, but knew he couldn't. Then, as if she'd sensed his utter failure reeking from him, she entered.

He watched her take even, though quick, steps down the stairs, her intelligent eyes never leaving his body, making sure he didn't move.

He couldn't move if he wanted to, it seemed he'd been rendered immobile as soon as she came into view.

And as if they were old buddies, she sat next to him and gave him a small smile, "Draco."

He raised a blonde brow, "On a first name basis again, are we, Hermione?" He smirked, while she blushed a very faint pink.

"Yes. You will be living with me for the next year, why not get to know each other?" She grinned at his momentarily horrified face and pouted playfully, "and I thought you liked me."

Draco glared at her, and with as much venom as he could, he spat, "you filthy little Mudblood, I am not staying in this trash heap you call a house nor will I stay with something as dirty as you."

Hermione's face faltered, much to Draco's pleasure. So he hadn't lost his touch. Hermione swiftly recovered, like she always did and said in a soft voice, "We won't be staying here, but I'm sure Moody would love to hear you're opinion of his home, if he were alive. Now if I may," She sighed and took her wand from her pocket, "Petrificus totalus!" She shouted, and instantly he went rigid.

His wand had already been removed from him when he was brought here, but she didn't know if he knew wandless magic.

So for the next hour and a half, Hermione stood above him, chanting charms and curses that would limit him to only using magic if he were in a truly life-threatening situation.

Then Hermione grabbed his arm, which was still petrified, along with the rest of him, and apparated to her home.

It was fairly small, only one story. One bedroom, one living room, one bathroom, one kitchen, and a tiny room for laundry and her new cat's litter box. Crookshanks had passed a few weeks ago, due to old age. Her new cat was white with grey eyes, which she thought was adorable when she purchased him. Now she thought it was humorous.

Little Jack pranced into the room and sat to the side, eyeing the limp body in Hermione's arms. She sighed heavily and yanked the man over to her couch, where she then muttered, "Finite incantentem."

Draco slowly woke, blinking and looking around. His eyes instantly fell on Hermione and he raised a brow.

"You," She panted, "are quite possibly the heaviest beanpole I have had the great misfortune of carrying unconscious in my house."

"So you've carried other unconscious beanpole's? And I'm not a beanpole! I have a body!" He shouted, suddenly on the defense.

"I know you have a body, I've licked many substances off of said body." She winked, as he turned a sickly shade of blue and muttered, "don't remind me."

"You didn't seem to mind having a Mudblood lick you up and down then, if I do recall." She grinned wildly, enjoying his discomfort. It was only payback.

"Granger, if you don't shut up…" He muttered, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his mouth as if to hold back sickness.

"It's to bad I can't be your, 'naughty ickle girl' anymore, huh Malfoy?" She smirked as she saw his eyes flash up to hers dangerously. She moved in for the kill then, hovering in front of him. She whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm engaged to Ron Weasley." With that said she turned and walked towards the kitchen, Little Jack following her, hoping for food.

Draco stared after her angrily. Of all the little rotten teases!

A few moments later, Hermione's head popped back in, "Oh by the way, we have to share a bed."

And that's the moment Draco believed it all started. Well, no technically it started when she sent him that letter, but it really started now.

He wasn't about to let her tease him like that. Especially when she was engaged. He'd get her back good, alright.

* * *

><p>Hermione had fixed him a dinner worthy of a prisoner. A peanut butter sandwich. He scowled as he bit into it and, yet again, the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth.<p>

He glanced across the table to see Hermione enjoying a delicious looking plate of cheesy fries. Hermione was staring at him blatantly, apparently seeing how far he would go for the fries she knew he loved.

He turned his nose up and bit into the sandwich, only to have to lick the roof of his mouth repeatedly.

Suddenly he slammed the sandwich to the floor, where it anticlimactically plopped, unfazed. Draco kicked it away and turned to glare menacingly at Hermione. She raised her eyebrows innocently and popped another cheesy fry in her mouth.

He glare increased tenfold, as he reached his hand out to grab the plate, she pulled it back. He reached further and she pulled it back again.

He leaned back and glowered, "give me some." He demanded, looking highly annoyed.

She rolled her eyes, "surely you know me well enough to know that I don't take orders kindly, let alone from pansy boys like you." She said bitterly, showing her clear dislike for being ordered around as she ate another fry.

Draco glared and was suddenly in front of Hermione, her plate in his hands, "Thanks Mudblood, I hope I don't get any diseases from eating this." He smirked and sat down in his spot.

As he ate the fries he watched Hermione with growing suspicion. Her grin was nearly as wide as her face and if it were any wider she'd look insane. He glanced down at the fries he was eating, only to notice nothing was wrong with them.

He glanced back at Hermione who looked like she was holding back a cackle of evil laughter. He slowly pushed the plate away and watched as she reached out and grabbed the plate, eating them as if nothing had happened.

Draco scowled, "what was that?" he asked, a bit of reproach in his voice.

Hermione looked up innocently, a smudge of cheese on her nose to prove her innocence, "what was what?"

"You tricked me into thinking there was something wrong with the food!" He yelled, looking quite offended.

"I did not, I was just enjoying the fact that you were enjoying the food. Obviously you're full and know what's going on so I don't know why we're still having this conversation."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut angrily, "I'm going to find a way out of this hole, right this instant." He growled, his grey eyes glaring at her with the force of a winter storm.

"You have fun with that, I'll be here waiting when you fail." She said, nearly sounding encouraging, but he words were the scoffed and went to the living room where the front door was. As he reached for the handle, an invisible force thrust his back viciously. He was thrown across the living room with enough force to slam into the opposite wall and make the house shake lightly.

Hermione enjoyed the view of watching his flailing body fly by the doorway. She heard him groan in pain, "alright in there, Malfoy? It's okay, we can't all be a superhero like Harry. You shouldn't be to put out though, he had trouble flying at first too." She teased.

Draco was heard breathing heavily in the next room, most likely in suppressed anger as her growled lowly, "shut up, Granger."

"Alright, Ferret." She smirked. She felt more than heard his irritated exhale.

Draco wasn't stupid enough to try the door again, but this time tried the window, only to have the same outcome, flung back like a rag doll.

He slid down the wall he slammed into but refused to give up, and this time charged the window. He, again, was thrown against a wall. He growled in frustration and groped his pocket for his wand on instinct, just for the comfort of holding it, but then he remembered it wasn't there. He growled angrily and kicked the plush-looking couch in Hermione living room, ignoring this stabbing pain in his toes, he walked back into the kitchen and looked for any way out. There was none, not even a small window.

Hermione was perched on the counter, watching in amusement as he looked in all the cupboards, like a window would be inside one of them.

After searching the entire house, one defeated Draco flopped onto the kitchen chair and glared at the wall in utter hatred.

"Give up?" An amused Hermione asked, a popsicle being devoured between her lips.

"No." Draco responded firmly. He _would _find a way out of this situation, he knew he would. He always was one for escaping.

"For today?" She questioned further, hoping to get some rest. Although she didn't let it show, Hermione was exhausted. She had been fighting for Draco for the past three days. She hadn't slept, she'd been constantly on the move, trying to get him out of his Azkaban sentence.

She would never tell him that though. She would never tell him how close he was to a life in a prison he didn't belong in, tell him how long he would have suffered only to have his soul sucked out by a dementor days before he died of old age.

She didn't want his thanks, because it was all just payback. He hadn't given her up to Voldemort when he'd had quite a few chances, so she wouldn't give him the Order.

No one was happy with her decisions, not a soul. Ron was furious, and even more mad that Draco had to live with her for a _year_ before he could even think about getting off his sentence. And more time could be added if needed. Hermione didn't care though, she owed Draco a part of her life and now she was repaying it. That would end all ties she had with him and she could marry Ron without any second thoughts.

"For today." Draco agreed. Hermione smiled faintly and stood, motioning for him to follow her into her- _their _room. She pointed to a large mahogany wardrobe, "that's got all your stuff in it." She said.

"How did you-?" He started but Hermione smirked.

"You should pay closer attention to your lovers," she stated ominously and his mind immediately went to Pansy. She was a spy.

"She's on your side, isn't she?" He demanded, eyes sparkling with rage at being fooled by such a girl. Hermione smiled faintly and nodded, "once you get to know her, she's only horrible half the time."

Draco scoffed and strutted to his wardrobe, picking out a pair of clean boxers and loose sweatpants, "I'm taking a shower, I smell like death." He said, walking out into the hallway and turned into the bathroom he had searched earlier.

As soon as she was sure he was in, she changed into her nightgown and crawled under the covers, leaving plenty of space for him. She rolled over and closed her eyes, and slowly, the world disappeared around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who Favorited/Followed/Reviewed! It means a lot to me, really. I hope you guys like this offical first chapter better than the prologe! The line break up there was actually where I was going to stop it, but I decided to go through it in days, so...Day one finished. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Day Two: Destination? Siberia of course

**Not Even Malfoy's Deserve Angels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else. I do collect souls, though.**

* * *

><p>He didn't sleep. Not that he had expected to. How in Merlin's beard could one expect Draco Malfoy to sleep in the same bed as Hermione Granger, one of the top members in the Order of the Phoenix, and actually have a good night's sleep?<p>

So he rolled around tirelessly. No position was comfortable, he always felt like he needed to be moving. What was even more unnerving was Hermione. She kept mumbling, and every time he looked over she looked a little closer to him.

As he watched her inch closer, probably in search of warmth, he formulated a foolproof plan in his devious little mind.

He was going to make Hermione fall in love with him, invite Ron over, have Ron catch Hermione and himself in a promising position, have them fight, have Ron end the relationship and engagement, comfort Hermione, earn Hermione's trust, escape. It was genius!

Just then he felt something warm rest on his bare stomach. He looked down to see Hermione wrapping her arm around his torso and bringing her close to him, laying her head on his chest. She flung a leg over his waist and entangled their legs. She moaned and he wondered just what kind of dream she was having.

"Draco," She moaned out.

Draco didn't move for another five minutes after that. He just stared wide-eyed at her. Now he found he didn't want to know what kind of dream it was. But then again he really did. He sighed, just deciding to relax and wait for her to wake up so he can start his plan. Suddenly she stirred.

He looked down at her curiously as she pushed herself up on her arms and looked down at him sleepily.

She smiled lazily and slurred, "I missed you Draco." Before she leaned down to peck him on the nose. She then lied down like nothing happened.

If he had had any chance of sleeping before, it was hopeless now.

* * *

><p>Hours later her amber eyes fluttered open. Her eyes flicked to the window first, out of habit, and sighed inwardly when she realized she'd woken at four again.<p>

She decided to get up and make some tea for herself. Until she noticed she was draped over Draco Malfoy who was staring at her in an affronted manner.

"Uh," was her articulate start to a conversation.

"You're laying on me, Granger." He said, pointing out the obvious. She nodded slightly, as if understanding.

"I noticed. Sorry, I get cold in my sleep." She said with as much dignity as she could manage, then untangled herself. Draco smirked when he saw her obviously eyeing his body.

"Want me, Mudblood?" He said, then bit his tongue. He had to put his plan into effect. He had to be _nice _to her. The thought had been put away ever since the moment back in the Three Broomsticks when she said, "Draco Malfoy, I don't care if you think I'm cheeky or whatever. I don't love you, never have, never will. You're a sick man. And I hope you are prematurely bald." She had added as an afterthought.

Draco inwardly scowled, but gave Hermione a small smile to give her the pretence that he didn't mean the harsh words.

She glared at him, but said nothing as she removed herself from the bed. The red nightgown she worse was modest enough. It wasn't hideous but he thought she could show a tad more skin.

"Hermione," He started, trying to sound polite, "what's for breakfast?" He asked as he felt his stomach clench at the thought of food.

She hesitated, "…For me? I'm thinking a nice hot plate of pancakes and bacon. Now, you…I think I could spare a bowl of porridge." She grinned at his misfortune.

Draco frowned but didn't dare complain to her, for he might let words slip. He nodded and stood, donning a pair of sweatpants from his wardrobe.

She exited the room in front of him, a delicate silk white robe on covering her, as if the nightgown weren't enough. He rolled his eyes and branched off to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. He inhaled deeply and stared at himself in the small mirror above the sink.

His face was set in a frown, that seemed to settle naturally on his face. He tried to smile or smirk or even grin, but nothing felt right. He just wanted to leave.

The darkness around his eyes gave an example of his haunted mind. Had he seen his appearance like this a year ago, he would have chuckled and muttered that he looked like he had bloody eye make-up on.

But now he just stared at himself. Eventually he washed his face and the darkness yielded slightly. He frowned again and exited the bathroom.

Hermione was just taking the tea kettle of the stove, pouring it into a mug with a tea bag in it, instead of making tea the correct way. Or the magical way.

"Tea?" Hermione asked, holding the kettle up, like he didn't know what she was talking about.

He shook his head, suddenly not feeling hungry at all, "I'm not thirsty. Or hungry." He said, eyeing the ingredients for pancakes on the counter.

"Well, if you say so." She muttered, putting the kettle back on the stove and sitting at the table, across from Draco. She eyed him blankly over the rim of her tea.

He ignored her as his eyes raked over the kitchen again, in search of something, anything. He sighed and came to the conclusion he was really going to have to go through with his plan. His eyes snapped to Hermione's and he wasn't surprised to see her still looking at him.

"What?" He finally asked reluctantly, he really didn't want to talk to her. He'd be forever grateful if she just let him go, but there was no chance of that ever happening.

"Malfoy, when was the last time you slept?" She asked, putting her tea down, now that he had initiated a conversation.

"Last night." He lied easily. He didn't need her forcing him into bed, when he needed to be up and about, doing something. He couldn't just lay there.

"Don't lie to me." She warned, her eyes now narrowed and a firm frown on her face.

"I'm not lying, Hermione." He said, using her first name to distract her. It didn't work. She studied his face and frowned further.

"You look like you haven't slept for days." She said worriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"You expect me to sleep when I'm in danger?" He laughed once without humor. He couldn't help the cold look in his eyes.

"You're not in danger," Hermione said slowly, "You're actually safer here than where you were two days ago." She muttered.

The platinum blonde raised a brow, "In Moody's basement? How's that different from this…home?" He struggled with his need to insult her.

"…Because it's not a basement." She sighed wearily, "you know basements, collapse at any time, they could."

Draco eyed her strangely but nodded anyway.

"So…I didn't say anything in my sleep, right? I've been known to do that." She muttered, looking into her tea cup and apparently seeing something in the past.

Draco hesitated. Did he tell her that she moaned his name and then told him that she had missed him, then kissed him? No, he decided, secrets make friends. He sighed, "No, just nearly molested me."

She laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, I told you I get cold."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a short, "right."

* * *

><p>Draco was bored. Completely and utterly bored out of his mind. Hermione had said she had a meeting with the Minister of Magic, who happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, but he didn't expect it to be this long. It'd been three hours and forty-eight minutes, and he was still magically bound to a waiting room chair being watched closely by an Auror outside Shacklebolt's office.<p>

Just when he thought he'd lose his mind, the worst possible thing ever happened. Harry Potter came strolling down the hallway. He took one look at Draco, tied to a single chair with magic and a look of shock and hatred on his face, and burst out laughing. He clapped his hands as his laugh turned silent. He clutched his stomach and gasped for air.

"I'm sure this is just so funny, Potter, but you look and sound like a dying gorilla." Draco sneered. Harry was sent into another wave of laughter and soon another person came strolling down the hall, tailed by two others.

"Oh, _now _it's a party." Draco said, watching as Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and George Weasley all glanced at Harry, then at his shaking finger, then at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." George said with amusement in his voice.

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Harry yelled from the ground, sounding tortured as he punched the ground, still laughing hysterically.

"Hermione said it was a surprise." Ginny said, giggling at Harry's mirth.

Ron was to busy glaring at Draco hatefully to laugh at him.

"Weasels." Draco greeted them viciously. Ron was about to say something back, but Harry interrupted.

"OH MERLIN! I HAVE TO HEAR THE STORY! SOMEONE TELL ME THE STORY!" Harry shouted hysterically from the ground.

George stepped forward and said, "Hermione sent Malfoy here a friendly little invitation to the Three Broomsticks for a birthday lunch. Malfoy was stupid enough to walk straight into our trap, and we got him. Hermione gave him a good speech on how she's used him all these years. And now he's stuck with her for the year."

Harry was quite literally crying now, and shouted, "SERVES THE BASTARD RIGHT! STUPID DEATHEATER!"

Draco had had quite enough of Potter, and was just about to yell at him with Hermione exited Shacklebolt's office with Kingsley himself in tow.

Hermione looked at the scene before her and glowered at her friends and fiancé, "What's going on here?"

Harry immediately stopped laughing like a switch had been turned off, "Granger, I believe I was having a chuckle with your prisoner." Harry said in an overly regal voice that sounded strangely like Draco.

Ron snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes, "jerk."

"I am what I am, Hermione." He said.

Hermione laughed, "Impossible?"

"I was going more for incredibly handsome and irresistible."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Harry said, "I just got back from France to see Draco Malfoy looking like he got caught playing a prank in Hogwarts, sitting in the Headmasters office." Draco glared harshly at Harry.

"Oh, well, seeing as I _am _the headmaster of Hogwarts, it only fits. Now if I could just find a way to steal Kingsley's office." She muttered the last part as a joke, and Shacklebolt, who had kept quiet, chuckled lowly. Draco, however, was looking quite shocked. How had he not known Hermione was the new Headmaster?

"I'd like to see you try." Kingsley said in that deep, accented voice.

"I'm sure you would," Her joking tone suddenly turned serious, "I was just talking to Kingsley about how I'm going to handle Hogwarts and Draco at the same time. We've come to the conclusion that I'm taking the year off. Luna will be filling in for me, while I take Mr. Draco here to my vacation home." She informed them.

"Which one?" They all chorused in annoyed voices. They found it irritating that they all only had at least two, when Hermione had purchased over ten.

"I'm thinking Siberia." She grinned. The others nodded their approval.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Hermione invited Ron over, so they were acting all lovey-dovey on the couch. Draco felt sick at the sight and excused himself to their room.<p>

He lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling and he suddenly smirked. They were probably getting all their love in while Hermione was still here. They'd be leaving soon and Ron wouldn't be able to visit because most of Hermione's houses were apparently secret safe houses.

Draco would make Hermione love him. He was sure of it. And looking back on the night before, he didn't think it would be to hard.

But then the moaning started from outside the door and Draco wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! Thanks bunches! **

**I know Hermione isn't the Headmaster at Hogwarts, but I felt like it fit for her. We'll just say Minerva retired. Any other thoughts?**

**I felt the need for a quick update. Plus I'm bored out of my mind. So enjoy! **


End file.
